33d Network Warfare Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Network Warfare |role= Computer Network Defense |size= |command_structure= AFSPC/24 AF/67 NWW |current_commander= |garrison= Lackland AFB, Texas |nickname="The Mighty Griffins" |motto= COMMAND'S BEST |battles=European Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=33d Network Warfare Squadron emblem |identification_symbol_2='BV' |identification_symbol_2_label=Ninth Air Force fuselage code }} The United States Air Force (USAF)'s 33d Network Warfare Squadron (33 NWS) is a network warfare unit located at Lackland AFB, Texas. The squadron was established as the 70th Reconnaissance Squadron during World War II and saw combat in the European Theater of Operations as the 31st Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron, where it earned a Distinguished Unit Citation for its efforts in preparing for the Normandy Invasion. After briefly serving as part of the occupation forces in Germany it was inactivated in late 1945. The squadron was activated again in the reserves as the 31st Reconnaissance Squadron in 1947. It was redesignated the 33d Reconnaissance Squadron (apparently to avoid confusion with the regular USAF 31st Reconnaissance Squadron). The squadron never reached full strength or received aircraft before inactivation when Continental Air Command reorganized its reserve units under the wing base organization plan. In 1985 Electronic Security Command established the 6933d Electronic Security Squadron in Panama. The squadron participated in Operation Just Cause. In 1993, as the USAF eliminated Major Command controlled (MAJCON) four digit organizations, the 6933d was consolidated with the 33d as a single unit, the 33d Intelligence Squadron. The squadron was inactivated as the USAF departed Panama, but was activated once again as an information operations and network warfare unit. Mission The 33 NWS's mission, as the USAF’s lone network warfare squadron dedicated to Air Force network defense, is to execute all aspects of AF network defense as an element of the distributed AF Network Operations Center. The squadron monitors, secures, and protects Air Force and Central Command global networks, ensures network integrity, reliability, availability, and confidentiality and responds to hostile network threats and attacks. History The squadron was established in mid-1943 as the 70th Reconnaissance Squadron, a tactical reconnaissance squadron. Shortly afterwards the squadron converted to a photographic reconnaissance unit and was redesignated the 31st Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron. It trained in the southeast United States as an element of Third Air Force. The squadron deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in the spring of 1944. It was initially engaged in aerial photography of the French English Channel coastline and Low Countries. The squadron flew F-4, F-5, and F-6 reconnaissance aircraft supporting Allied buildup for the Normandy Invasion. It furnished vitally important photographs of the beaches and defenses on the Continent for briefing and training of assault troops. The unit's low-level missions under difficult weather and combat conditions led to the awarding of the Distinguished Unit Citation for the period of 6 through 20 May 1944. After D-Day, the squadron moved to France and performed battlefield tactical reconnaissance primarily for the Third Army, but also for First and Ninth Armies during the Northern France Campaign in 1944. The squadron moved into Germany in the spring of 1945 continuing to supply battlefield reconnaissance for Army ground forces. After the German surrender the 31st remained as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe occupation forces, gradually drawing down during the fall of 1945 until inactivated. The squadron was activated again in the reserves as the 31st Reconnaissance Squadron in 1947. It was redesignated the 33d Reconnaissance Squadron (apparently to avoid confusion with the regular USAF 31st Reconnaissance Squadron). The squadron never reached full strength or received aircraft before inactivation when Continental Air Command reorganized its reserve units under the wing base organization plan. The 6933d Electronic Security Squadron was activated by Electronic Security Command in Panama at Howard Air Force Base on 1 October 1985. Starting in December 1989 and continuing into the end of the operation in 1990 the squadron conducted signals intelligence and other intelligence missions and supported Operation Just Cause in 1989-1990.Brief History from USAFSS to AIA - A Legacy More Than Half a Century Continues (retrieved July 23, 2013) By 1993 the USAF was eliminating its Major Command controlled (MAJCON) (four digit) units. To preserve the heritage of the 6933d, the squadron was consolidated with the 33d Reconnaissance Squadron as the 33d Intelligence Squadron. It continued to provide intelligence support in Panama until inactivating on 30 June 1996. The squadron was again activated on 1 August 2000 as the 33d Information Operations Squadron at Kelly Annex, Lackland AFB, Texas. It conducted information operations and after 5 July 2005, network defense operations. Lineage 33d Reconnaissance Squadron * Constituted as the 70th Reconnaissance Squadron (Fighter) on 15 June 1943 : Activated on 20 June 1943. : Redesignated 31st Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 11 August 1943 : Inactivated on 22 Nov 1945 * Redesignated 31st Reconnaissance Squadron (Night Photographic) on 5 September 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 13 November 1947 : Redesignated 33d Reconnaissance Squadron (Night Photographic) on 25 November 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949Lineage, assignments, and stations through 1949 and aircraft, Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 154-155 * Consolidated on 1 October 1993 with the 6933d Electronic Security Squadron as the 33d Intelligence Squadron 33d Network Warfare Squadron * Designated as the 6933d Electronic Security Squadron and activated on 1 October 1985 * Consolidated on 1 October 1993 with the 33d Reconnaissance Squadron as the 33d Intelligence Squadron : Inactivated 30 June 1996 * Redesignated 33d Information Operations Squadron : Activated on 1 August 2000 : Redesignated 33d Network Warfare Squadron on 26 July 2007 Assignments * 76th Reconnaissance Group, 20 June 1943 * III Reconnaissance Command, 11 August 1943 * 10th Photographic (later Reconnaissance) Group, 31 March 1944 - 22 November 1945 * 74th Reconnaissance Group, 13 November 1947 - 27 June 1949 * 6940th Electronic Security Wing, 1 October 1985 * Continental Electronic Security Division, 1 April 1987 * 694th Electronic Security Wing, 1 July 1988 * Continental Electronic Security Division, 1 October 1981 * 693d Intelligence Wing, 1 October 1991 * 67th Intelligence Group, 1 October 1993 - 30 June 1996 * 67th Information Operations Group (later 67th Network Warfare Group), 1 August 2000 * 26th Network Operations Group, 26 July 2007 – Present Stations * Morris Field, North Carolina, 20 June 1943 * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 29 October 1943 - 11 February 1944 * RAF Chalgrove (AAF-465),Station number in England, 23 Mar 1944 * Rennes-St-Jacques Airfield (A-27),Station Number in France, 18 August 1944 * Châteaudun Airfield (A-39), France, 27 August 1944 * Saint-Dizier Airfield (A-64), France, 12 September 1944 * Conflans-en-Jarnisy Airfield (A-94), France, 29 November 1944 * Trier/Euren Airfield (Y-57), 28 March 1945 * Ober Olm Airfield (Y-64), Germany, 5 April 1945 * Furth Airfield (later AAF Station Furth) (R-28), Germany, 30 April 1945 - 22 November 1945 * Mitchel Field (later Mitchel Air Force Base), New York, 13 November 1947 - 27 June 1949 *Howard AFB, Panama, 1 October 1985 - 30 June 1996 *Lackland AFB - Kelly Annex (Later Joint Base San Antonio), Texas, 1 August 2000 – Present Aircraft * Lockheed F-5 Lightning, 1943-1945 * Lockheed F-4 Lightning, 1943-1944 * North American F-6 Mustang, 1945. Awards and Campaigns Manual campaign table Equipment Operated *Various computer networking equipment (2000–Present) *Various intelligence-gathering equipment (1985–1996) References Notes Bibliography * * * * External links *Lackland AFB, Texas: 33d Network Warfare Squadron (no longer available) *37th Training Wing Public Affairs: Lackland AFB, Texas (no longer available) Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations in Texas 033